Sonrojo
by Elying-chan21
Summary: ¿Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado?... nunca nadie había visto siquiera un pequeño color carmín en las mejillas de este ¿Quién se propone ser la primera en hacerlo? ¿lo lograra? y si es así ¿ Quién sera?. Sasuhina.
1. Sonrojo

_Hola!_

_Wow! Tengo mucho k actualizar pero antes tenía k escribir esto…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía xD_

* * *

**Sonrojo**

* * *

-¡lo haré!-exclamo una chica de corto cabello rosado y ojos verdes plantando su puño contra la mesa frente a ella.

-¿he?-ladeo la cabeza-¿Qué es lo que aras Sakura-chan?-pregunto la de ojos color cielo, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con un flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos.

-yo…!yo lograre sacarle un sonrojo a Sasuke!-dijo decidida con llamitas saliendo de sus ojos ante su decisión.

-no creo que puedas…-murmuro Ino mirado a un lado mientras recordaba al azabache ¡nunca en su vida lo había visto sonrojarse por algo!

-claro que sí, yo lo haré…¿no es así Hinata-chan?-dijo mirando a la peliazulada de ojos color de luna.

Esta respingo al escucharla, había estado imaginándose a Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado-¿he?-dijo ladeando la cabeza-haaa…si, si…-acepto sin saber de que era de lo que hablaban.

-lo vez Ino-cerda…yo le sacare un gran sonrojo a Uchiha Sasuke-termino plantando su puño en la palma de su mano…eso era un reto.

Ino negó con la cabeza y Hinata miro a un lado incomoda, no sabía a que se debía pero últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con el azabache lograba ponerla así, incomoda y…nerviosa.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿vendrás con nosotros?-pregunto Naruto al azabache que se encontraba sentado en el césped después de un largo entrenamiento con su rubio amigo.

-hmp…eso creo-dijo desinteresadamente, prefería estar ahí que en la soledad de su habitación.

-¡genial!-exclamo Naruto-entonces te veo después…debo ir a cambiarme a mi departamento-explico mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Sasuke se incorporo del suelo y caminando tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a su hogar…también debía cambiarse.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿estás segura Ino-chan?-pregunto Hinata completamente sonrojada, avergonzada, incomoda y nerviosa viéndose al espejo.

-por supuesto-dijo esta de brazos cruzados asintiendo con la cabeza-te ves bien-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con ternura, a veces le parecía sumamente tierno la inocencia, vergüenza y hasta el pudor de su amiga, claro que era difícil el pensar que una persona con un cuerpo como el de Hinata tuviera esa personalidad tan linda y tranquila.

-pero es que…-intento replicar la peliazul siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

-pero nada…además, no dejare que salgas de aquí al menos que lleves eso puesto-apunto con mirada amenazante.

Hinata trago saliva, no era bueno cuestionar y mucho menos desobedecer a Ino en cuanto a moda se refería.

-está bien…-murmuro resignada.

-¿están listas?-pregunto Sakura entrando a la habitación.

-si-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El sol en lo alto de el cielo iluminaba las grandes calles de konoha, el viento soplaba dulce y cálido haciendo que las hojas de los arboles danzaran ante su mandato, los pétalos de Sakura caían frágiles al suelo.

-¡pásala!…!pásala!-exclamaba Naruto con los brazos alzados.

-¡allá va!-grito Rock Lee desde otro extremo más alejado de él mientras lanzaba con fuerza una gran pelota de plástico a gran velocidad contra Naruto.

Metidos en el agua jugaban, nadaban y descansaban después de un arduo trabajo y duras y difíciles misiones, se encontraban metidos en una cascada adentrados en los bosques de konoha disfrutando del estupendo día que la naturaleza les había dado.

-¡wow!-exclamo Naruto con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando un punto fijo, su cabello caído hasta su frente revuelto y mojado, su torso descubierto y un bañador naranja, su boca estaba abierta en forma de "O"

-increíble-murmuro Lee viendo al mismo punto que Naruto, el traje de Lee era de un color verde militar.

-¡Hola!-saludo Ino alzando su mano a modo de saludo su cuerpo apenas era cubierto por un traje de baño en color verde manzana.

-¡Hola!-dijo Sakura con una mano en su cintura alzando los pechos que no tenía, llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas al igual que Ino con la diferencia de que este era blanco.

Naruto y Lee se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellas como si estuvieran hipnotizados-Hi-Hinata-chan-tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido parado en frente de ella con lee al lado de él.

-¡Te vez genial!-exclamo Lee alzando sus brazos efusivamente.

-verdad que si-apoyo Ino con una sonrisa.

-es verdad-dijo Naruto saliendo de su asombro evitando tirar baba.

-gra-gracias-dijo esta aun apenada con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojada, su cuerpo era cubierto por un traje de baño de dos piezas al igual que el de Ino y Sakura de un color Turquesa.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura bruscamente al ver que no se habían percatado para nada de ella.

-Ahí esta-apunto Ino con su dedo hacia la figura que salía del agua, un mojado Sasuke salía del agua, su cabello caía rebelde hasta su frente, su torso descubierto, llevaba un bañador color azul obscuro, los rayos del sol tras del el iluminándolo como a un autentico dios.

Baba callo de la boca de Sakura al verlo misma que limpio con brusquedad saliendo de su ensoñación ante la imagen de Sasuke con el torso desnudo y gotas de agua cayendo de su cuerpo haciéndolo ver sumamente atractivo-¡Sasuke-kun!-chillo dando brinquitos.

-hmp…-respondió este al estar frente a ellos.

-Hola…-saludo al fin Hinata en un suave susurro con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, ahora no solo por la vergüenza de verse atrapada en ese lugar con tan solo un traje de baño de dos piezas cubriendo su cuerpo sino también por el hecho de ver a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera como un autentico Adonis.

Sasuke volteo el rostro hacia donde estaba ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente su rostro enrojeció a niéveles insospechados, esa era la imagen más…erótica que jamás haiga visto.

La Hyuga parada en frente de él, con un traje de baño dejando muy poco a la imaginación, un sonrojo, una mirada apenada y su cabello moviéndose con el soplar del viento, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

-increíble-murmuro Ino.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto.

-¡funciono!-exclamo esta.

-¿Qué cosa?-volvió a preguntar Naruto sin entender mientras los demás veían a Ino sin comprender lo que decía y Sasuke mantenía su mirada en Hinata con su rostro aun enrojecido y esta inmóvil y completamente incomoda.

-¡lo sabia!...!Sasuke esta sonrojado!-los demás rápidamente voltearon ver a Sasuke de nuevo ¡era verdad!

-Sa-Sasuke!-dijo Naruto sorprendido alejándose unos pasos como si hubiese visto un fantasma, nunca, nunca Uchiha Sasuke había estado sonrojado y menos de esa manera.

Al escuchar su nombre salió de su shock y volvió a su pose seria-no sé a qué se refieren-dijo mientras miraba a un lado.

-WoW!-exclamo Lee sorprendido.

-mi plan funciono-

-¿Qué plan Ino?-pregunto Sakura con fingida inocencia.

-sabía que si Sasuke miraba a Hinata se sonrojaría aunque fuera un poco…pero no pensé que tanto así-explico siendo escuchada por los demás.

-Hi-Hinata…-murmuro esta incrédula, ella había pensado que lo había logrado, pero no era así, Sasuke se había sonrojado por Hinata…no por ella.

Naruto miro a Ino que asentía con sus brazos cruzados, volvió su mirada a Sasuke que miraba a un lado…entonces…eso…significaba que…

Al escuchar y procesar la explicación de Ino Hinata inevitable te se desmallo.

Sasuke Uchiha…sonrojado… ¿por ella?

* * *

_Jajaja…k les parece un Sasuke sonrojado…jajaja…me estuve preguntando por esto y pues…de ahí salió este Os…jajaja…mmm…ojala y en el anime Sasuke se sonrojase…bueno al menos en un fic u Os es posible ¿no?_

_Diganme ¿k les pareció?_

_Hasta otro Os_

_Elying-chan21_

_¿Reviwes?_


	2. Me gusta

_Hola!_

_Bueno les traigo una pekeña continuación…no sé, quise hacerla xD_

* * *

**Me gusta**

* * *

Los rayos de sol brillaban con gran intensidad, en aquel lugar donde se encontraban seis chicos disfrutando de un más que esplendido día.

Sasuke volvió a mirar disimuladamente hacia donde estaba _ella_, esta tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado por algunas de las muchas cosas que Ino en esos momentos debía de estarle contando. Desde que la Hyuga había llegado no había podido apartar la mirada de ella, no, no le gustaba lo que estaba empezando a sentir…¿atracción? Tal vez no debía preocuparse por eso ¿o sí? Después de todo ya era hora de que una mujer llamara su atención, si era solo eso, no debía preocuparse por algo así, solo debía ignorarla y continuar con lo suyo además ella le facilitaba la tarea ya que ni siquiera lo miraba, frunció el seño al darse cuenta de algo, ella no lo miraba, no le daba importancia... y otra cosa ¡a el que le importaba¡ que le importaba no lo mirase como lo estaba haciendo Sakura.

Sonrió de lado, si, si le importaba, a su ego lo hacía, el aria que la Hyuuga no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

Hinata respiro profundo inhalando el puro aire de ese lugar intentando que su rostro volviera a ser blanco, Ino había estado bromeando e insinuando cosas sobre cierto azabache que la ponían sumamente… ¿nerviosa?

-hmp-la Hyuuga respingo al escucharlo, viro su rostro hasta encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de él sentado a su lado, rápidamente los colores subieron hasta sus mejillas, Sasuke sonrió de lado ¿Quién era el sonrojado ahora?

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-hablo Hinata recuperándose del susto y asombro que le había dado el sentirlo y verlo tan cerca…demasiado acerca ahora que lo pensaba, sacudió la cabeza…esas eran alucinaciones suyas.

-hmp… ¿aburrida?-pregunto a lo que esta negó con la cabeza.

-no, yo solo, descansaba-y era verdad, el tener a Ino hablando como cotorra cansaba a cualquiera.

-¿por qué vienes así?-pregunto con el seño fruncido al ver que Lee miraba en dirección de ellos…o más bien de Hinata.

-¿he?-la Hyuga ladeo el rostro completamente desentendida, Sasuke alzo una ceja y al ver que esta no había entendido el mensaje la observo de pies a cabeza, esta al ver que sus negros ojos se movían observando todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno hizo que su rostro enrojeciera a niveles insospechados-haaa…yo…yo solo, es que…Ino-chan-balbuceo sin saber explicarse.

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke, con el solo nombre de la rubia había entendido todo, no hacía falta que explicase mas.

-¡SASUKE!-grito Naruto desde el agua a un lado de Lee-¡VEN!-

-tsk-gruño molesto, se levanto para después dar unos cuantos pasos y pararse a escasos metros de la Hyuuga sin voltearse a mirarla, esta solo podía ver su ancha espalda-Me gusta-Hinata ladeo el rostro desentendida ¿Qué les gustaba?

-¿he?-

-Me gusta-repitió-Te vez linda-añadió con una sonrisa de lado-no vuelvas a vestir así…solo hazlo para mí-dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia lo demás.

En la mente de la Hyuuga solo se repetían las palabras dichas por Sasuke

_Me gusta, Te vez linda…no vuelvas a vestir así…solo hazlo para mi_

Un sonido sordo se escucho en el lugar, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado al ver a la Hyuuga tumbada en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

Eso solo empezaba…

* * *

_Jajaja pobre Hinata…que mala soy, jajajaja, espero que les gustara la continuación xD_

_¿Reviwes?_

_PD: Quisiera decirles a los que me han leído que se los agradezco mucho, agradezco sus lecturas y sus Reviews, me animan mucho :D, también se que algunos esperan mucho más que solo lo que pasa en mis escritos, pero aprovecho para explicarles que no puedo poner cosas como besos o cosas así (aunque a todos nos gustaría :p) no es fácil pasar al amor o a un beso de un día para otro (los personajes no se dejan), así que en este two-shot es lo que pasa, además tengan en cuenta que es difícil siquiera hacer que estos dos mantengan una conversación, bueno eso era todo. _


	3. Sonrisa

_Hola! _

_Jajajaja, ok, ok, lo continúe, no sé si será fic o k rayos será pero me gusta como está esta historia (en mi opinión es graciosa para que los protas sean Sasuke y Hinata la veo graciosa) xD_

* * *

**Sonrisa**

* * *

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces más-un sueño-murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro, la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha cruzo fugaz por su mente causando que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas ¿Por qué había soñado con él?

-hmp ¿sueño?-pregunto Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

Hinata respingo al oírlo-kyaaaaa-grito exaltada al verlo, miro a su alrededor, ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rosadas sino que todo su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo ¡todos la estaban mirando!

-¿Hinata-chan estas bien?-pregunto Ino preocupada viendo a la pelinegra que los veía avergonzada por su grito.

-hai-contesto ahora con sus mejillas rosadas

-tal vez debería revisarte de nuevo-ofreció Sakura acercándose a ella, cuando Hinata se había desmayado ella había corrido a socorrerla llegando a la conclusión de que se había puesto nerviosa, la cuestión era ¿nerviosa porque?

-e-estoy b-bien-contesto esta con tartamudeos.

-tal vez deberíamos irnos-sugirió Ino mirando a la ojiperla con preocupación, esta ya se había desmayado ¡dos veces! Una mas y batiría su record personal.

-no-contesto rápido-no quiero que…que tengan que irse por mi culpa-bajo su mirada apenada.

Sasuke se incorporo del lugar donde había estado sentado colocándose frente a la peliazul, Hinata ladeo su cabeza extrañada, Sasuke extendió una de sus manos frente a ella.

-Sasuke-susurro Sakura asombrada

-yo ya me quería ir, puedo acompañarte-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, Hinata asintió y tomo su mano con una sonrisa.

-entonces estaba en lo correcto o no Sasuke-insinuó Naruto apareciendo al lado del azabache dándole pequeños golpecitos con su codo en las costillas del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-dobe-gruño Sasuke.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto ignorando a Sasuke-solo intenta no hacerlo sonrojar demasiado-hablo a Hinata a modo de regaño haciendo que Sasuke gruñera por dentro y lo fulminara con la mirada.

-vamonos- prácticamente ordeno Sasuke mientras cogía a la Hyuga de la muñeca y la sacaba del lugar, esta solo se dejo arrastrar mientras se despedía con la mano de los demás.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito Lee ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca-¡Deja que tu llama de la juventud arda alrededor de sus cuerp!…-no termino la frase ya que una molesta Sakura había estampado su puño contra su cabeza dejando un gran chichón en ella.

-pervertido-mascullo molesta Sakura mientras se dirigía con Ino.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Caminaban por las calles de konoha bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de los aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar, después de todo no era común ver a la heredera Hyuga y al último de los Uchiha caminando juntos por las calles, Hinata suspiro aliviada, al menos habían tendió tiempo de cambiarse y ponerse ropa mas…decente.

-a-arigatou Sasuke-kun-agradeció la Hyuga con una sonrisa mientras veía al azabache con una sonrisa, al verla rápidamente volteo el rostro haciendo que para la Hyuga no fuera visible el pequeño color carmín que tenían las mejillas del azabache.

_Dobe_

Pensó recordando a su rubio amigo era brujo o ¿qué?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡achu!-estornudo Naruto con fuerza.

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Sakura molesta-cayó sobre mi comida-se quejo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-gomen Sakura-chan…creo que me estoy resfriando-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hyuga-llamo Sasuke a la ojiperla que lo miro al escucharlo-tienes-trago saliva, eso era duro de decir, y aun mas para él, pero lo aria, esa chica se fijaría en el hasta caer rendida a sus pies-una linda sonrisa-finalizo justo cuando llegaban a la gran puerta de madera de la mansión Hyuga.

Una nube de humo siguió a las palabras de Sasuke, una sonrisa de lado fue lo último que alcanzo a ver Hinata antes de que este desapareciera del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun-susurro Hinata tomándose el pecho con una mano intentando inútilmente calmar su acelerado corazón-tu también-dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Como un rayo las palabras que había dicho Sasuke pasaron por su mente siendo analizadas esta vez mejor por ella

_Hyuga tienes… una linda sonrisa._

-Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama ¿está bien?-preguntaba Neji intentando despertar a una inconsciente Hinata.

Hinata ya había roto su record personal.

* * *

_Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado xD_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía (soy pésima en eso u.u)_

_Aclaración: en uno de los Reviews ley algo sobre que Sasuke era muy directo…y si, tiene toda la razón, Sasuke está siendo demasiado directo y aun ahora pero eso es porque pienso que la personalidad de él no es el andar basilando sobre lo que tiene que decir o lo que tiene que hacer, pienso que el va directo al grano, bueno si piensan que es diferente díganmelo para verlo desde otro punto de vista y cambiar un poco su actitud, en serio esa observación me seria de mucha ayuda n.n_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Noche

_Hola! _

_Continuacion, continuacion...para ustedes :)_

_Espero y este les guste xD_

* * *

**Noche**

* * *

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, se removió una vez más en la cama ¡no podía dormir!

Frunció el seño extrañada, era extraño, demasiado extraño ahora que lo pensaba ¡ella siempre había podido dormir sin problemas! Nunca había sufrido de insomnio pero ahora…cada que sus ojos se cerraban lo veía a él, a él y esa sonrisa que vio antes de que desapareciera y callera desmayada. Bufo molesta, eso ya la estaba cansando.

Siempre su parte favorita del día era cuando se recostaba en la cama y ponía su cabeza sobre su almohada para caer en el mundo de los sueños, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la vez que soñó que limpiaba las nubes con burbujas, su hermana le decía que eran sueños infantiles pero aun cuando tuviera razón no le importaba ¡amaba soñar! Porque soñaba las cosas más locas y a veces ni ella misma se creía las cosas que llegaba a soñar.

Porque siempre sus sueños eran mandados por su corazón y no por su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. No era del todo cierto que no había podido dormir…hace unas horas había estado dormida pero se había levantado sobresaltada al estar soñando con…Sasuke, sus sueños siempre habían sido mandados, dictados y redactados por su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza…eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

Decidida salió de la cama, ahora que lo pensaba tenia calor. Se dirigió a la ventana y salió por ella.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-

Bufo molesto ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Debía dormir, es que su cabeza no iba a hacerle caso, ¡tenia sueño!

Salió de su cama, tal vez necesitaba agotarse y desaserse de toda la energía que tenia para poder conciliar el sueño.

Se cambio y salió por la puerta de su mansión.

Salto por las calles de konoha llegando hasta donde quería, frunció el seño al sentir un chacra en el lugar al que se dirigía. Escondió el suyo y se escondió entre la espesura del bosque, sus ojos se abrieron al notar a una chica en el lugar entrenando golpeando un tronco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver que esta se desasía de su gran chamarra, trago grueso y después carraspeo, salió de su "escondite" y se quedo parado viéndola un rato mas-hmp-soltó despues de un rato.

-kyyyyaaaaa-grito Hinata al verlo cayendo al suelo de sentón-Sasuke-kun-hablo impresionada.

- tratas de seducirme Hyuga-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata ladeo el rostro desentendida ¿seducirlo? Bajo su mirada hacia donde él veía, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente ¡su chaqueta! Se la había quitado y ahora…ahora mostraba algo que no debía, rápidamente su rostro enrojeció y ella cayó al suelo.

Hinata...al fin había podido dormir.

Sasuke sonrio de lado…esa sería una larga noche, para Hinata…para él, sería completamente divertido.

* * *

_Jajajaja k les parece….leí en sus coments que les parecía bien el que Sasuke fuera así, y es vdd yo lo veo igual así k pensé…así está bien. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus leídas, por poner esta historia en favoritos y en alertas…me animan mucho: D_

_Perdonen mis faltotas de ortografía saben que soy muy mala en eso u.u_

_¿Reviews?_

_P.D: Lo de los sueños me base en mi jajajaja…yo si soñé que limpiaba las nubes con burbujas…mis sueños siempre son raros pero díganme ¿a quién no le gusta tener sueños raros e infantiles? ¡Son los mejores!_


	5. Precio

_Hola!_

_Si así es, esta autora les a traído continuación….solo espera k les guste xD._

* * *

**Precio**

* * *

Parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veía ¡Sasuke! Este se encontraba cerca, demasiada cerca de ella.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver su rostro, Hinata se arrastro para formar distancia entre ellos-U-Uchiha-san-hablo impresionada.

-¿volverás a desmayarte Hyuuga?-dijo aparentando fastidio, esta solo se sonrojo para después negar con la cabeza, ya no se desmayaría…o al menos lo intentaría.

-go-gomen-se disculpo esta apenada…la mayor parte del día se la había pasado inconsciente.

-hmp-

Fue lo único que dijo a lo que Hinata entendió eso como un "no importa"

-U-Uchiha-san-llamo la Hyuuga.

-hmp-"contesto" este sin apartar la mirada del lugar al que veía.

-po-podría dejar de mirarme-este alzo una ceja y sonrió divertido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto desinteresado sin acatar lo que ella acababa de decir.

-e-es que…me-me pone…nerviosa-hablo sonrojada, esa era la mirada más escrutadora que jamás le hayan lanzado, siquiera su padre la miraba así, la mirada del Uchiha era diferente, era como si quisiera comérsela con ella.

-no-fue todo lo que respondió.

Hinata bajo su rostro desilusionada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Su chaqueta ¡¿Dónde estaba su chaqueta?! Rápidamente se cubrió con las manos, por dentro el Uchiha estaba que se carcajeaba.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuuga para después mirarlo molesta ¡era eso lo que estaba viendo tan entretenido! El había estado…había estado viendo…sus…sus pechos solo siendo sostenidos por su sujetador.

Ahora entendía sus anteriores palabras _tratas de seducirme Hyuuga._

-entonces si intentas seducirme-concluyo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-yo…!yo no intento hacer eso¡-exclamo molesta.

-¿entonces por qué no te cubres?-pregunto alzando una ceja, al escucharlo esta abrió sus ojos a más no poder ¡tenía razón! ¡su chaqueta! Sin perder tiempo la busco alrededor, frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaba?-¿Dónde…-no termino su pregunta al escuchar un carraspeo tras ella.

-buscabas esto-pregunto extendiendo su chaqueta para que ella pudiese mirarla.

Una mirada de alivio se vio en el rostro de la Hyuuga-arigat…-nuevamente sus palabras fueron cortadas…esta vez por la impresión de que el Uchiha apartara la prenda antes de que ella pudiese tomarla.

-no será tan fácil Hyuuga-una alerta se encendió en Hinata…eso no se oía bien.

-¿Qué…que es lo que quiere?-pregunto temerosa.

-un beso-finalizo.

La Hyuga abrió sus ojos de par en par ¡un beso! Uchiha Sasuke le estaba pidiendo un beso…a ella-p-p-pero-la Hyuuga no podía articular una palabra coherente en ese instante.

Sasuke sonrió de lado maliciosamente…después de eso la Hyuuga no dejaría de mirarlo, rogaría por su atención-no te desmayaras ahora ¿verdad?-eso casi había sonado como una orden.

La Hyuuga solo negó lentamente aun con su rostro desencajado.

Ese…ese era un gran precio pero... ¿Para quién?

* * *

_Wow!...este Sasuke ¡me encanta! Es increíblemente atrevido ¿Qué pasara en el sig cap? ¿Hinata aceptara o no? Estas y más dudas se resolverán…en mi siguiente actualización xD_

_Gracias a todos por la oportunidad k le dan a mi historia!_

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. _

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Tierno

_Hola!_

_Traigo conti…espero k no decepcione a nadie y que en verdad les guste xD_

* * *

**Tierno**

* * *

Hinata estaba completamente paralizada ante lo que había oído ¡¿Qué quería que hiciera qué?! ¿había escuchado bien?-¿q-que?-articulo de mala manera, su voz no salía bien.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo?-que me beces-repitió, no importara las veces que tuviera que repetirlo, estaba más que seguro de que si ella lo besaba, de que si ella probaba sus labios…jamás podría dejar de pensar en el, jamás dejaría de querer estar con él, no miraría a otro que no fuera a él…solo lo querida a él y eso, eso era algo que lo llenaba, lo llenaba de orgullo, lo llenaba de un algo, de un algo que le revolvía el vientre, llenaba su ego…lo llenaba… a él.

Un par de parpadeos de parte de una incrédula Hinata.

Una seductora sonrisa de lado de parte de Sasuke.

Y un sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra el suelo dejando a un Sasuke perplejo fue lo que siguió a las anteriores palabras del Uchiha.

Rápidamente se acerco a la Hyuuga, la reviso cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, intentando enfocarse en que ella estaba inconsciente y de que no podía abusar de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, trago saliva y se obligo a sí mismo a solo mirar el rostro de la chica, el no era un pervertido.

Tal vez Sasuke Uchiha no se considerara un pervertido, pero valla que era un hombre…y como cualquiera otro hombre el también podía caer ante los encantos de la belleza femenina…y valla mujer que tenía en frente o más bien inconsciente. Sus ojos vagaron por sus delicadas facciones, un pálido rostro que se componía de unos ojos cerrados con grandes pestañas, una nariz respingona, una piel suave…o eso era lo que sus manos captaban, y unos labios carnosos y sonrosados, unos labios que atraían en exceso su atracción, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas ¡en que rayos pensaba! Ella estaba inconsciente, robarle un beso sería algo patético, sobre todo para alguien como él, no, el no tenia por qué estarle robando nada a nadie, sonrió de lado, seria al contrario, seria ella quien rogara por que el la besase.

Vio la chaqueta que aun sostenía, una muy pesada y grande chaqueta para un cuerpo tan pequeño pero…de todos modos serviría.

Cargo a la chica que estaba sobre el suelo inconsciente, aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que alguien podía desmayarse tantas veces en un solo día?...eso, eso era un misterio.

La recostó cerca de uno de los arboles colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas y su chaqueta sobre la parte descubierta de ella, él recargo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Una somnolienta Hinata despertaba de su siesta, parpadeo varas veces para poder enfocar bien, al parecer seguía siendo de noche, como un rayo todo lo que había pasado llego a su memoria haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen furiosamente ¿en verdad Sasuke Uchiha le había pedido eso?

Movió su cabeza encontrándose con la imagen más tierna que nunca pensó ver. Un Sasuke con la cabeza hecha a un lado, sus parpados cerrados y su rostro al igual que su respiración completamente relajados estaba ante ella.

Rápidamente se incorporo, observo a otro punto al sentir que algo resbalaba hasta sus piernas, se sorprendió al ver su chaqueta, sus mejillas se colorearon y sin perder tiempo se la puso. Su mente divago…¿no era que Sasuke tenía su chaqueta? Miro al chico, sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente, ella había estado durmiendo en las piernas del Uchiha…él era realmente…¿amable?

Sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a él.

Su mano se dirigió dudosa al hombro del Uchiha ¿estaría bien despertarlo? No estaba bien que durmiera en esa posición.

-al fin despiertas-hablo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y haciendo que la Hyuuga se detuviera a solo centímetros de tocarlo para después retirar su mano y solo asentir ¿no era que estaba dormido?-vámonos-dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

Hinata también se levanto-Anno…Sasuke-kun-hablo Hinata dudosa -¿a-a donde…?-

-¿A dónde más? A tu casa-respondió este antes de que ella terminara su pregunta.

Hinata ladeo el rostro desconcertada-no…no tienes que…-

-no puedo dejar que una mujer valla sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche-la corto volteándose a ella.

Hinata abrió grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa y sus mejillas adquirieron un toque rosado…la había llamado…mujer, Sasuke Uchiha la veía como una mujer.

-vamos-repitió volteándose y comenzado a andar con la Hyuuga tras el siguiéndolo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ari-arigatou gozaimasu-dijo la Hyuuga una vez estuvieron enfrente de su casa.

-hmp-Hinata sonrió, ella entendía ese "hmp"-te veré…-Hinata levanto el rostro asombrada ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?-luego…-susurro contra el rostro ardiente de la Hyuuga.

Después de decir esos vocablos desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata sonrió después de unos minutos, recordó los momentos que había estado con Sasuke…era muy…tierno.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, tal vez esa noche no hubiese podido hacerlo pero esa chica rogaría por que la besara…y el valla que disfrutaría de hacerlo…solo era cuestión de tiempo…de poco tiempo.

Hinata Hyuuga se fijaría en él…y solo lo quedaría a él.

* * *

_Lo siento quería beso yo también pero…por si no se han dado cuenta apenas ha pasado un día…y en un día valla que han avanzado además…Sasuke está decidido, Hinata será para él._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía_

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Lluvia

_Hola!_

_Jejeje traje conti, sorpresa, sorpresa…espero k les guste muajajajajaja xD_

* * *

**Lluvia**

* * *

Se mordió el labio ¿era su imaginación o en verdad hacía calor? Un calor bochornoso que le daban ganas de sacarse la chaqueta, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento ¡extrañaba a Kiba y Shino! ¿Por qué los habían mandado a una misión tan tardada?, según sabia llegarían hasta la próxima semana y por ahora tenía que entrenar sola, Kurenai-sensei estaba demasiado ocupada como para poder ayudarla al igual que Neji, por ahora no tenia compañero de entrenamiento y eso en verdad era aburrido.

Se incorporo de la cama, no ganaría nada si se quedaba en su habitación, salió de ella y de la mansión, tal vez con un paseo el aburrimiento se fuera.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-hmp-"contestaba" Sasuke completamente aburrido mientras "escuchaba" los parloteos de Naruto.

Naruto continuo hablando sobre que ramen era el mejor (aunque aun estaba algo indeciso) mientras comían del mismo, o Sasuke comía y el tragaba y engullía.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ¿Cómo había terminado comiendo ramen con Naruto? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar al dobe de su amigo hablar sobre que el caldo del ramen de cerdo sabia mejor que el de miso.

-debo irme-dijo de repente mientras se levantaba del banco y le daba la espalda a Naruto.

-¿he?, ¿Por qué?, Aun no te he dicho como se escoge el Naruto-Sasuke alzo una ceja ¿Quién le ponía nombre de comida a alguien? ¿No sabía que era peor si llamarse Naruto o llamarse Brawnie?

-no me interesa, me voy-dijo de manera cortante, hoy no estaba de humor.

Naruto se quedo con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía que era ese Uchiha? – Teme-gruño volviendo a mirar a su plato alarmado ¡estaba casi vacío!...debía pedir más-otro, viejo-pidió con una sonrisa.

-mmm…-el hombre se acerco a la barra entrecerrando los ojos-¿Quién pagara ese?-apunto el palto que Sasuke había dejado vacio.

Naruto palideció-¡Maldito Teme!-chillo molesto…se la había jugado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Una distraída Hinata caminaba por las calles de la aldea, viendo el piso mientras diversos pensamientos de lo que sea pasaban por su mente, cuando estas aburrida pasan demasiadas cosas por tu mente.

-Hyuuga-llamo una voz masculina, una voz que últimamente estaba siendo demasiado familiar y conocida para ella, causando que detuviera su andar al igual que las palpitaciones de su corazón para que después este bombeara como loco enviando sangre a su rostro causando un sonrojo, un habitual sonrojo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-hablo sorprendida de verlo, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un muro con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía divertido debido a su sonrojo…no era el sonrojo en sí, después de todo ella siempre estaba sonrojada, era más bien el hecho de que todo su rostro ardiera.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa, aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado…todas las cosas que habían pasado desde…ese día, ese día y esa noche (donde la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso inconsciente).

Las miradas, los encuentros causados por mera y pura casualidad (o eso creía ella), las palabras con doble sentido, la voz seductora de Sasuke, todo, todo se le venía a la mente de golpe causando que comenzara a marearse, se llevo una mano a la frente intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver a Sasuke cerca de ella, demasiado cerca y no solo eso, el la estaba abrazando, tenia apresada su cintura con una de sus manos, no más bien…la estaba deteniendo.

-no te desmayes-ordeno a lo que esta solo asintió, había aprendido a controlaros…un poco.

A pesar de que Hinata ya se había recuperado por completo Sasuke no la había soltado, se sorprendía de los pocos avances que había logrado, pensó que para esas fechas (después de 2 semanas) ella ya abría caído ante sus encantos, pero no era así, el acercamiento más grande que habían tenido fue cuando ella había resbalado y caído sobre el…casi, casi se habían besado, pero el Angulo que…había calculado había fallado por culpa de un chiquillo que corría y había terminado besando su nariz.

-pu-puedes soltarme-hablo Hinata después de haberse recuperado de ese hechizo, el hechizo en el que había caído gracias a los ojos del Uchiha.

-no-hablo este desconcertándola.

-¿por qué?-pregunto por inercia, completamente desconcertada.

-no quiero-respondió sin más causando que el corazón de la ojiperla latiera desbocado, casi estaba segura de que el podría escucharlo y sentirlo debido a su cercanía ¿le faltaba el aire? ¿Le sobraba? ¿había diferencia? Ya no sabía.

-U-Uchiha-san-dijo sin aliento, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, a tan solo centímetros, su cercanía disminuía, el impulso de rozarlos contra el otro se hacía cada vez más grande, deseaban probarlos, experimentar que se sentían… ¿a que sabían?

-mierda-gruño el Uchiha molesto mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido al sentir que grandes gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos, se habían separado a causa de la repentina lluvia, aun así Sasuke mantenía apresada a la Hyuuga.

Volvió su mirada a la Hyuuga extrañado, Hinata seguía ahí, de pie, mirándolo, no se había desmayado, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, no decía nada y su cabello ya estaba empapado…esa imagen era…linda.

La Hyuuga estaba nuevamente hipnotizada, un deseo se apoderaba de ella, un calor invadía su cuerpo, un cosquilleo se centraba en su vientre, sus labios ¿picaban? No podía dejar de ver el rostro del chico delante de ella, nunca había sido una persona superficial que se fija en el físico pero…hasta ella podía darse cuenta del atractivo de Sasuke Uchiha, y se veía aun más atractivo mientras la miraba con esos ojos, eran unos ojos cargados de ¿brillo? Fuer lo que fuera esos ojos se habían convertido para ella en unas perlas negras, esos ojos normalmente fríos e indiferentes a todo, por primera vez desde lo poco que tenia de conocerlo podía decir que tenía interés en algo.

Repentinamente sintió unos labios posarse sobre ella haciendo que se sobresaltara, transmitiéndole un calor agradable, en ese instante el mundo no existió y nada le importo, solo estaba Sasuke Uchiha besándola, sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los de él intentando seguirle el ritmo, aunque es difícil cuando es la primera vez que en tu vida besas a alguien.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando choco sus labios contra los de ella, sin pedir permiso o dar anticipación con una mirada o dándole tiempo, se había lanzado a probar sus labios mientras ella estaba más que ensimismada viendo sus ojos, el había aprovechado el momento y la tomo desprevenida, casi sonríe cuando noto su asombro y casi ríe cuando noto su completa inexperiencia.

Se separaron por la falta de aire ¡la maldita falta de aire! Pensó Sasuke maldiciendo. Una sonrojada, avergonzada y apenada Hinata lo veía aun con su respiración irregular.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, después de eso Hinata solo tendría su atención en el.

Hinata solo asintió, ni siquiera lo había pensado y ya había respondido, el ego el Uchiha al igual que su orgullo y pecho se ancho.

Y Hinata sin poder evitarlo se desmayo cayendo entre los brazos de un satisfecho o… casi satisfecho Sasuke.

* * *

_Jajaja pobre Hinata tienen razón se desmaya mucho! Pero imagínense tener al shbjhfbhwbdi de Sasuke, cualquiera lo aria con tan solo verlo._

_P.D: aki donde vivo cuando se acerca la lluvia se siente un bochorno, así k es por eso k en el principio del fic Hinata tiene…calor._

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Cuéntame

_Hola!_

_Espero disfruten de la continuación… xD_

* * *

**Cuéntame**

* * *

El desmayo de Hinata no pudo durar mucho, el agua de la lluvia golpeaba su rostro provocando que despertase…y que inmediatamente se espantara y sonrojara al ver el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo, sosteniéndole e impidiendo que cayera –Sa-Sasuke-kun- susurro aun impresionada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, al menos ahora su desmayo no había durado demasiado como la veces anteriores, miro a sus ojos perlas y está le regreso la mirada confundida hasta que una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza provocando que abriera sus ojos a más no poder ¿en verdad había besado a Sasuke Uchiha? El rostro de Sasuke y su seductora y burlona sonrisa de lado le decían que sí.

Una enojada Ino con la lluvia caminaba por las calles de konoha con sus manos sobre su cabeza en un fallido intento de que el agua no arruinara su cabello, lamentable mente no lo había logrado y ahora su cabello era un desastre –maldita lluv…-sus palabras murieron en su garganta ante lo que veía.

Un mojado y sonriente Sasuke tenía abrazada a una mojada, perpleja y sonrojada Hinata ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos? Alzo una ceja y casi inmediatamente después se escondió de ellos tras un arbusto unos metros alejada.

Los ojos del Uchiha era hipnotizantés, la atraían hacia él como un imán y sus labios le susurraban ´acércate´, lentamente y muy dudosa se acerco a él sorprendiéndolo ante su inesperada iniciativa, Sasuke también se acerco después de darle una sonrisa de lado, a quien engañaba el también quería besarla. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en otro beso dejando sorprendida a Ino, por los movimientos y acciones que acababa de ver antes del beso ella podía anticipar con seguridad que terminarían besándose pero se había negado a creerlo, se había negado por que le pareció algo ridículo o más bien eso ni se le paso por la cabeza, aunque si tomaba en cuenta lo que había descubierto hace poco entonces eso tomaba sentido, al menos en su cabeza.

Se separaron por la falta de aire –te veré luego…- dijo el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a una sorprendida y aun algo hipnotizada Hinata en el lugar, se había ido junto con la calidez o eso es lo que sentía Hinata, ahora que el Uchiha no la sostenía entre sus brazos tenia frio.

En cuanto el Uchiha se fue una emocionada Ino salió de su escondite -¡Hinata!- llamo a la peliazul que respingo al escuchar que gritaban su nombre, giro y se encontró con una empapada Ino que caminaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas, ladeo el rostro ¿qué le pasaba a Ino? –Te vi- acuso Ino apuntándola con su dedo índice mientras entrecerraba la mirada sobre ella.

Al escucharla el rostro de Hinata enrojeció a niéveles insospechados –A-anno…Ino-chan…- balbuceo Hinata de manera incomprensible.

-ahora mismo me contaras todo, entendiste- la rubia tomo de la mano a Hinata arrastrándola mientras esta solo la miraba alarmada…contarle, contarle seria difícil.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Una nerviosa Hinata jugaba con sus manos sentada en el piso de la habitación de esta mientras esperaba a que la rubia llegara, ya se había secado, Ino de le había prestado su baño y su ropa estaba seca, ya no tenía frio pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo temblaba…de nervios.

Ino entro por la puerta cerrándola después de hacerlo con un par de humeantes tazas de té, al verla Hinata agacho su cabeza e Ino negó con la suya –toma- extendió una a la Hyuuga, vacilante esta la tomo entere sus manos para después darle un sorbo.

-esta delicioso, gracias- dijo regalándole una nerviosa y a la vez sincera sonrisa.

Ino también sonrió, Hinata creía que la regañaría cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario…ella solo quería…saber –ahora- Hinata la miro expectante al escucharla hablar -¿cuéntame todo?- dijo de manera rápida sobresaltando a la Hyuuga y haciendo que volviera a bajar la cabeza sonrojada -¡ho! Vamos Hinata no te voy a regañar, solo quiero saber- Hinata levanto la mirada para posarla en los ojos de la Yamanaka, estos le decían que lo que tenia era pura y mera curiosidad, suspiro ¿Qué le diría?

-¿Sa-Saber qué?- se atrevió a preguntar pero necesitaba que especificara, ¿Qué quería que le contara?

-¿desde cuándo?- Hinata negó con la cabeza, no le diría eso, la rubia hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos –está bien creo que te estoy pidiendo demasiado con eso- murmuro mas para si misma que para la peliazul –¡ya se!- exclamo asustando un poco a la peliazul –el beso, quiero que me digas ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué te beso?... ¿qué sentiste?- el rostro de Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente al escucharla y comenzó nuevamente a jugar con sus manos ¿Qué que había sentido? No sería mejor preguntar ¿Qué no había sentido? –Todo- enfatizo -, quiero que me cuentes con todo y detalles- Hinata trago saliva, quería que le contara…todo.

-e-eto yo…- balbuceo sin saber empezar, supero intentado encontrar las palabras y miro su taza de té, como si esta fuera a dárselas, sorprendentemente llegaron después de unos segundos –yo… yo iba caminando por la aldea y-y no sé de…de donde salió, hablamos un poco y, bueno el- la Hyuuga trago duro, no es que fuera difícil decirlo pero para ella lo era, más que nada porque no se lo creía –el, me beso…- la rubia abrió sus ojos impresionada para después volver a una expresión normal con la emoción a flor de piel y una sonrisa, después de todo no debía sorprenderse, el hecho del beso era sorprendente pero ya lo había asimilado, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien era lógico que Sasuke la hubiese besado a ella; en primera porque Hinata es demasiado tímida y sería incapaz de tomar la iniciativa para un beso y en segunda, porque ella ya había visto la chispa brillar entre esos dos y a sus ojos, cuando se trataba del amor no podían mentir, era como las flores, ella podía decir con seguridad cual sería la más bonita entre muchas aun cuando estas aun no terminaran de florecer, era una habilidad, era un don, como el don que tenia para siempre estar a la moda –luego me desmaye- Ino sonrió comprensible con una gota tras su cabeza, eso era de esperarse - y después yo lo bese…-dijo rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?¡-exclamo Ino incrédula, bueno su teoría había fallado pero lo demás era verdad.

-yo…bueno no se, sus ojos, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y sus labios, me atraían…y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos por primera vez fue…fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si ese beso me hubiera detenido a mí en el tiempo, como si mientras nuestros labios estuvieran juntos unas cosquillas me hubieran recorrido el cuerpo empezando por mis labios- toco los suyos. A esas alturas Ino sabia que Hinata estaba hablando mas para ella misma, y no iba a interrumpirla, era divertido ver como se perdía divagando entre lo que había sentido –y terminando en mi estomago, fue como una corriente eléctrica que me hizo despertar y dormirme en un sueño al mismo tiempo, sentí calor dentro de mi…a pesar de que tenia frio, el, sentí su calor…-termino esta vez mirando a la ventana, era cierto, todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

La rubia la observaba con la boca abierta ¿era posible sentir tanto? –Hinata tu estas…- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la peliazul la interrumpió.

-debo irme, dejo de llover- había hablado tan abruptamente que Ino pensó que lo había imaginado pero todas sus dudas de que ¿si lo había oído o no? se disiparon al verla levantarse.

-hai, está bien-

-..-..-..-..-..-

Una extrañada Hinata caminaba por las calles de konoha con su cabeza gacha, todo lo que le había dicho a Ino era cierto pero ahora estaba confundida ¿Qué significaba todo eso que había sentido? Su cabeza luchaba contra sus sentimientos revolviéndola y haciendo que en verdad no pudiese encontrar el significado a sus palabras, suspiro, debía descansar. Sus pensamientos solo cansaban a su cerebro en vano, no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión o más bien no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de hacerlo ¿y si se volvía a enamorar? Miro al cielo, las nubes ya se habían disipado y ahora el sol brillaba iluminándolo todo como siempre, un arcoíris se había formado llenando a konoha de colores.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Un confundido Sasuke miraba a Hinata desde lo alto de un techo con sus manos en los bolsillos, mantenía el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus planes no habían salido como quería, creyó que al besarla quedaría satisfecho pero no, resulto que había sido al revés, ahora quería mas, quería mas de ella, quería descubrir quién era y sobre todo descubrir que le había hecho a él, necesitaba una respuesta y la conseguiría, de eso estaba seguro.

-ese fue mi primer beso…-susurro Hinata tocándose los labios, susurro que llego a oídos de él, eso no lo impresiono, se había dado cuenta pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Besarla era el primer paso, los siguientes…aun debía descubrirlos.

* * *

_Bueno traje la continuación, espero que les gustara, como ven ya hubo beso y bueno, ustedes pueden adivinar lo demás xD_

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Lo extraño

_Hola!_

_Aquí está la conti, espero les guste… xD_

* * *

**Lo extraño**

* * *

Miro por la ventana, las penumbras de la noche inundaban la aldea, grandes corrientes de viento corrían entre las calles, se encogió de hombros, suponía que era normal, después de todo se encontraba en Suna.

Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios, insomnio, otra vez no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder hacerlo, ya llevaba una semana en Suna, una semana con insomnio y una semana sin verlo, sin ver su arrogante y petulante mirada, sus negros cabellos aun más parecidos que los de ella al color de la noche y sus burlonas sonrisas, sus labios, esos labios que se había atrevido a besar, aun después de solo a verlo hecho una vez y de que el tiempo haya pasado seguía sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Sasuke si se concentraba en hacerlo.

Y era precisamente por eso que no podía dormir, no quería pensar en las sensaciones tan nuevas e inexplicables para ella que el azabache le hacía sentir, pero al parecer su cabeza no estaba con ella, su mente y su cuerpo querían recordarlo, sentía la calidez que el había dejado impregnado en ella. Aun recordaba sus últimas palabras antes de partir a Suna a mitad de la noche, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, casi tan rojo como el cabello de Gaara.

**_Flash Back_**

_-así que te irás –hablo Sasuke entrando a la habitación, al escucharlo y sobre todo al verlo casi grita del susto, por suerte el azabache era rápido y al percatarse de que lo haría cubrió su boca con una de sus manos… acorralándola contra la pared, dejándola entre la pared y su cuerpo._

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun –hablo Hinata una vez Sasuke libero su boca mas su cuerpo seguía atrapado entre la pared y el._

_-iras a Suna –fue al grano, tenia curiosidad, y había algo mas, algo que no podía identificar, era una extraña sensación de no querer que ella se marchase, aun tenía mucho que descubrir y no quería tenerla lejos, al menos debía saber cuánto tiempo se iría de misión y a donde para saber a qué atenerse._

_-h-hai –sentía que era algo malo, sabía que no lo era pero así lo sentía, pensaba que irse aunque fuese poco tiempo era malo, ¿malo para ella? ¿Para él? La verdad no sabía y no era como que tuviera mucha importancia._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunto brusco, evidenciando su molestia, reclamándose el haber sonado así._

_-u-una semana… tal vez dos –tartamudeo, no olvidaba la cercanía de él y mucho menos el beso que en el día le había dado ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! No quería, no quería olvidar ese beso, había sudo su primer beso y además aunque sonase tonto para ella había sido… ¿mágico? ¿Era la palabra correcta?, como fuese no quería olvidarlo._

_Sasuke sonrió al ver su nerviosismo, al parecer su tono brusco entre molesto no la había molestado. No sería mucho tiempo, con suerte y tardarían tan solo una semana, seria aburrido mientras tanto, ya no tendría en que entretenerse, tendría que aguantar al dobe de Naruto con sus constantes parloteo además de las constantes insinuaciones de Sakura – está bien –Hinata ladeo el rostro desconcertada ¿Cómo que estaba bien? Eso no lo había entendido._

_-¿he? –_

_-te esperare –se aparto de ella y camino hacia la ventana, había entrado por ahí así que por ahí debía salir._

_Hinata se acerco a el aun desconcertada, extrañada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora -¿nani? –_

_-te esperare hasta que vuelvas –subió su pie hacia el marco de la ventana recargándose en ella y volteo a Hinata, con su mano hizo un ademan, indicándole que se acercara._

_Esta aun dudosa obedeció la orden no verbal._

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun –si, los ojos de Sasuke la habían vuelto a atrapar y a hipnotizar._

_-mientras tanto te daré algo para el viaje –con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de la Hyuuga, esta se sobresalto al ver que acariciaba su mejilla, miro la mano casi tan blanca como su misma piel acariciándola suavemente, volvió su vista a el, su rostro se cubrió de rojo al verlo, estaba demasiado cerca y seguía acercándose._

_Sus labios chocaron haciendo que Hinata cerrase los ojos, los abrió extrañada, los labios de Sasuke presionaban su frente._

_-nos veremos luego –salto de la ventana perdiéndose entre la espesura de la noche._

_Un sonido sordo y Hinata yacía con los ojos cerrados en el piso de su habitación con su rostro enrojecido._

**_End Flash Back_**

Ahora el sonrojo estaba esparcido por todo su rostro, seguía sin poder creer que se hubiese desmayado, sacudió su cabeza intentado que la vergüenza desapareciera logrando ahora que solo sus mejillas estuviesen rojas, una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar el beso en su frente y la extraña sensación de calor que este le propino, extrañaba esa sensación, quería revivirla. Lo extrañaba… a él.

El sol se asomo lanzado sus primeros rayos, Hinata respiro profundo e intento verlo, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.

Volverían, en pocas horas, pronto estaría en konoha y pronto… lo vería.

* * *

_Espero que el cap les hubiese gustado, no dispongo de mucho tiempo por lo que tal vez tarde en subir continuación._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_P.D: ¡Este Sasuke me encanta!_


	10. ¿Celos?

_Hola!_

_Perdón por la tardanza pero ya les había informado que tardaría en actualizar u.u… espero que la espera valiera la pena xD._

* * *

**¿Celos?**

* * *

Sasuke miró hacia atrás casi con horror ¡Mierda! Pensó alarmado, siguió corriendo ya casi llegando a la entrada de la aldea. Rápido subió por el tronco de un árbol y se escondió en la copa, entre sus ramas y hojas.

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó el grito de una chillona voz varonil.

Aun sobre el árbol, Sasuke cerró los ojos casi por inercia, esperando que no lo encontrara.

Naruto movía la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Dónde se había metido el teme de Sasuke? Chasqueo la lengua decepcionado… se le había escapado el teme de Sasuke, ¿Por qué se había ido cuando se distrajo? El solo quería invitarlo a su casa para que viera su nueva colección de Ramen especial, se había volteado menos de medio segundo y puff… Sasuke ya no estaba.

Se encogió de hombros con resignación, tendría que ir solo a su departamento. Su estómago rugió y no lo pensó dos veces, corrió a su apartamento.

Sasuke suspiro al ver que se había ido. Lo bueno era que el dobe de su amigo era tan dobe que no se le había ocurrido usar el modo sannin para buscarlo. Estaba a punto de saltar para irse cuando sintió y escucho algo. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

Un sonriente Kiba llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Hinata.

Salto del árbol aun con el ceño fruncido y una gran molestia naciendo dentro de él ¿Por qué el Inuzuka la llevaba cargada? Y para colmo de su cólera parecía disfrutar el hacerlo, no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír como idiota.

Cayó impecablemente delante de ellos. El equipo ocho acababa de pasar por la gran puerta de entrada de Konoha.

-¿Qué paso?- gruño molesto sin apartar la mirada de la Hyuga, aun cuando estuviera molesto quería saber ¿Por qué Hinata estaba inconsciente?, tenía la curiosidad de saber ¿si estaba bien?

Kiba frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono en que les había hablado, quito la vista del rostro de la Hyuga y la poso sobre el azabache-eso a ti que te importa- a su lado, Akamaru ladro dándole la razón.

En la frente de Sasuke quiso aparecer una venita ¿Qué que le importaba? .Iba a abrir la boca cuando se dio cuenta de algo… ¿A él que le importaba?

-se desmayó cuando veníamos para acá, creo que se puso nerviosa por algo que dije sin pensar-contesto Shino a la anterior pregunta de Sasuke sin inmutarse por el tono del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto nuevamente fingiendo desinterés.

Shino se encogió de hombros-solo dije que te escondiste antes de que partiéramos y que estuviste mirándonos-un imperceptible pero a la vez pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Sasuke ¿se habían dado cuenta? ¿Cómo?-mis insectos-contesto Shino la muda pregunta.

Sasuke carraspeo un poco.

-Ki-Kiba-kun- interrumpió Hinata el incómodo silencio que se había formado al despertar. Kiba la dejo ponerse de pie-arigatou-contesto está dándole una sonrisa al Inuzuka.

Los ojos perla de la Hyuga se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver quien estaba frente a ellos-Sa-Sasuke-kun-

Este volteo a verla casi con indiferencia.

-vámonos-ordeno volteándose y empezando a caminar.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida ¿le decía a ella? ¿A dónde iban?

-¿Qué esperas?-levanto un poco la voz para que pudiera orillo aun sin voltearse a mirarlos. Estaba molesto y el no saber específicamente ¿Por qué se encontraba molesto? Solo hacía que se molestara aún más.

-¡Oye tú!-exclamo Kiba saliendo de su enredada mente, se había quedado pensando en lo que estaba viendo ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke le dirigía la palabra a Hinata?-¡quién te crees que eres par…!-cayo al ver que su compañera corría para instalarse al lado del Uchiha, su boca se desencajo al ver eso.

-¡Ja ne!-exclamo Hinata al lado de Sasuke haciendo un ademan con la mano derecha.

Shino se limitó a seguir caminando.

-¡oye!-llamo Kiba a Shino aun desconcertado, este no contesto pero Kiba sabía que lo escuchaba-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no te diste cuenta-afirmo sin inmutarse, miro a su compañero que mantenía el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza-tranquilízate, estará bien-

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino junto con Shino, él tenía razón. Hinata siempre les había dicho las cosas, solo debía ser paciente pero, no podían culparlo por preocuparse y querer saber… después de todo, ellos eran como los hermanos de Hinata-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto aun molesto

-ella estará bien... con el, lo estará- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, escondiendo su diminuta sonrisa bajo el cuello de su gran chamarra ¿Era acaso que el se había vuelto mas perceptivo o Sasuke era ahora un poco menos bueno fingiendo por juntarse con Naruto? Como fuera, el si se había dado cuenta de sus celos.

Kiba chasqueo la lengua, si Shino decía que estaba bien entonces... confiaría en el, era su amigo después de todo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Sasuke-kun-llamo al azabache que solo contesto con un "hmp"-¿A dónde vamos?-

-…-no recibió respuesta de él, en vez de eso fue una burlona sonrisa de lado.

Un sentimiento de miedo y excitación se apodero de ella ¿A dónde iban? Y más importante ¿Por qué lo seguía?

* * *

_Espero que les gustara, sé que es corto pero así es todo el fic: son viñetas, Os y lo que sean lo que publico aquí… xD… espero que les gustara._

_P.D: Pienso en hacer un nuevo fic SasuHina (el cual esta vez, tendrá drama y una mejor trama)… me gustaría mucho su opinión (¿Sobre qué la opinión? Pues… sobre todo) por favor. _

___¿Reviwes?_  



	11. Rumores

_Hola!_

_Al fin traje la continuación, espero que les guste… xD_

* * *

**Rumores**

* * *

La mano de Sasuke seguía tomando la de ella y ya sentía que hiperventilaba. Y no era solo por el hecho de que el increíblemente atractivo y fuerte Sasuke Uchiha (este pensamiento la ruborizo) la tomara de la mano y la estuviera llevando a vete a saber dónde, más bien eran las miradas que recibía.

Las personas que pasaban o se cruzaban por su camino clavaban su mirada en ellos, parecían halcones acechando a su presa, ni siquiera disimulaban. La pareja Uchiha-Hyuga que en esos momentos caminaba por las calles de Konoha tomada de las manos, parecía que en verdad llaman la atención. Recibían miradas de todas: de reprobación, otras sugestivas y muchas más de envidia de otras mujeres que no podían odiar a la Hyuga.

Hinata miro al pelinegro ¿Acaso era un robot? Por donde sea que pasaban los miraban, y parecía que a Sasuke no le importaba en lo absoluto, caminaba tan normal como siempre… y ella, ella sentía que se caía de la vergüenza. Volteo a su izquierda al sentir una mirada, una mujer hablaba y cuchicheaba con otra sin dejar de mirarlos ¿Qué pasaba?

Sasuke volteo disimuladamente a verla sin que esta se diera cuenta, al ver su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, las mejillas de la chica ya estaban ardiendo.

La peliazul miro al suelo al no aguantar las miradas, no alzaría la cabeza hasta llegar a donde la llevaban, donde sea que fuera ese lugar.

**_Unos minutos y miradas después…_**

Sasuke soltó su mano y ella alzo la mirada al sentir que la había soltado encontrándose con que estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

−¿Tienes hambre? –hablo a la chica sin voltearse a verla.

−¿He? –Sabía lo que había dicho, pero no entendía a que venía eso.

Sasuke volteo a ella viéndola con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta, misma que llego con un gruñido por parte del estómago de Hinata.

Un sonrojo de pena adorno las mejillas de Hinata. Y una sonrisa burlona surco el rostro de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Hinata solo vieron apenados el como Sasuke se dirigía a la que obviamente era la cocina. Al verlo entrar en ella se dio cuenta. Abrió sus ojos de par en par ¡Estaba en el hogar de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Sola! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

Ruidos de trastes moverse y algunos chocar consigo mismos se oyeron desde la cocina. Volteo hacia halla y comenzó a caminar, con pasos lentos y cortos. Dudosa de que hacer.

Sasuke alzo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos de ella. −Siéntate−.

Hinata miro la silla delante de ella, se acercó y termino sentada. Solo la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor la separaba de estar con Sasuke, en el mismo lugar, pero, donde estaba, tenía una vista perfecta de todo lo que él hacía.

Durante poco más de veinte minutos no hubo intercambio alguno de palabras entre ellos. Increíblemente este no parecía incómodo para ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera para Hinata, esta parecía muy entretenida viendo como el Uchiha cocinaba.

Sasuke cocinaba, si, cocinaba, y era todo un artista al hacerlo. Los blanquecinos ojos miraban obsesionados cada movimiento que el portador del Sharingan realizaba. Al parecer Sasuke era todo un experto en el arte culinario, o eso parecía. La manera en que se movían sus manos, era única. Sin darse cuenta, con una mano debajo de su quijada deteniendo su cabeza en una pose más cómoda, fue recorriendo con sus ojos la mitad del fornido cuerpo del Uchiha, si, el fornido y trabajado cuerpo del Uchiha, la negra playera que se pegaba a su marcado abdomen, su amplio pecho, sus fuertes brazos. Llego a su rostro, y solo se detuvo por minutos en los labios de él. Esos labios que ya la habían besado. Sonrió y toco sus propios labios, como si los quisiera acariciar con la yema de sus dedos. Recordaba los labios de él presionando los de ella.

Su primer beso.

Su primer beso había sido con él, con Uchiha Sasuke. Su primer beso había sido de él ¿Quién diría que el dueño de su primer beso seria Sasuke Uchiha? Jamás de los Jamases y Nunca de los Nuncas se había imaginado algo semejante. En sueños había soñado con su primer beso, sí, pero la persona que la besaba era un rubio de ojos azules, Naruto. Por alguna razón, el que no hubiera sido como en sus sueños… no… le molestaba.

−Hmp, −un monosílabo ya muy conocido para Hinata. –Pensando en mi−una afirmación.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, pillada por completo, sus mejillas de inmediato se pusieron rojas en un tiempo record, había regresado a la realidad, y la realidad era que había estado observando a Sasuke Uchiha con saliva casi cayendo de la comisura de sus labios y este se había dado cuenta.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que el Uchiha ya se había sentado frente a ella, se apeno aún más y bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir, ella no era una chica coqueta como Sakura e Ino ¿Qué se decía en esos casos? Abrió sus labios dispuesta a decir algo, lo que fuera, una explicación o algo…

−Toma−Pero Sasuke le gano la jugada al hablar primero y al poner un plato con comida que se veía más que delicioso y que olía a gloria.

La peliazul alzo la cabeza impresionada, por haber estado viendo a Sasuke ya no había visto lo que Sasuke preparaba y ahora que lo hacía… estaba verdaderamente impresionada. –Arigatou. – agradeció aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sasuke asintió aceptando las gracias.

−Itadakimasu−hablaron a la par justo antes de empezar a comer.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al igual a su boca en cuanto el sabor de la más que deliciosa comida hizo contacto con sus papilas gustativas. Trago rápido. –Esta delicioso−.

−Lo sé−Si lo sabía. –Eres la primera que me lo dice.−Nunca nadie le había dicho que tan bien cocinaba o no por el simple hecho de que nunca antes había cocinado para nadie pero… de sobra sabía que cocinaba bien. Y le gustaba el hecho de que ella fuera la primera en probar y alagar su comida.

Continuaron comiendo. Hinata se deleitaba con cada bocado y cuando termino pensó en la posibilidad de pedir más, pero le daba pena y pensó que eso sería abusar… así que decidió que mejor era así.

Cuando Sasuke vio que ella termino se paró y camino a la cocina con Hinata detrás de él. –Estas cansada−otra vez, una afirmación que estaba en lo correcto.

Hinata agacho la cabeza ¿Tanto se notaba? –Yo…−

−Te llevare a tu casa… −La Hyuga iba a replicar−O quieres dormir aquí−pero la corto causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que negara con la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió, ella no era como las otras, cualquier otra hubiera dicho: "Por supuesto". Pero ella, esa extraña chica que llamaba tanto su atención, una vez más le demostraba de manera graciosa lo extraña que era y lo mucho que le gustaba.

−Vamos−dijo empezando a caminar a la puerta que daba a la salida.

−Claro−camino tras él.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta y ella también extrañada de que él lo hubiera hecho. Hinata camino hasta quedar frente a él.

−Si no te quedaras aquí… entonces déjame algo−

Hinata lo miro extrañada al escucharlo, y cuando vio esa sonrisa de lado que siempre utilizaba con ella comenzó a preocuparse−¿Qué…?− No termino su pregunta cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y pegaban su espalda a la puerta.

−Un beso−. No tenía que decirle que era pero, quería sentir que ella se lo pedía, que ella también lo necesitaba porque… después de tantos días que estuvo de misión, de verdad necesitaba probar sus labios.

Hinata vio sus negros ojos, unos ojos cargados de deseo. Si la besaba sabía que podía llegar a algo más, estaban solos, en el hogar de Sasuke Uchiha y si era sincera no le molestaba o desagradaba la idea de volver a besarlo y todo eso podía terminar en… algo más. Bajo la vista a sus labios… y todas las advertencias de su cabeza se fueron al diablo. Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y estampo sus labios contra los de él. Sasuke sonrió aun con los labios de ella sobre los de él, ella lo había vuelto a besar.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron con la danza de labios en la que la Hyuga aún era inexperta.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Sasuke comenzó a besar su blanco cuello, Hinata hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, nunca había sentido una caricia así y se sentía increíble.

Sasuke soltó su cintura, estaba a punto de perder el control y arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo, pero no podía ser así, no con ella. Respiraba de forma agitada.

Hinata lo miro algo avergonzada de lo que había hecho ¡Ella lo había besado! ¡Otra vez!

−Vámonos… o te arrancare la ropa aquí mismo y no llegaras a tu casa en dos semanas. –advirtió sin pudor alguno haciendo que la Hyuga se alarmara y que su cara se sonrojara por completo, y era una advertencia verdadera, no estaba jugando con eso.

−Hai−dijo mientras asentía.

Sasuke sonrió y tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir. Ambos salieron del apartamento y más gente los vio salir.

−Los viste salir de ahí−hablo una mujer regordeta de cabello castaño recogido en un moño mal hecho y ojos café chocolate a otra más flaca y de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que asintió. –Pues déjame decirte que entraron desde hace como cinco horas−exageraba−y no salieron de ahí hasta ahorita−.

La otra mujer se quedó con los ojo abiertos de par en par−¿Quién lo diría de la inocente y linda Hinata?... tan inocente que se veía. –

−Ya vez que las apariencias engañan, comadre. –

−Yo escuche hace poco que eran novios. –lo había escuchado hacia como media hora.

−¿Sabrá Hiashi-sama de esto? –pregunto la de cabello castaño.

La otra se alzó de hombros.

−¿Qué crees que diría? –volvió a decir la castaña.

−Tal vez se alegre−

-..-..-..-

**_Unos minutos y rumores después…_**

Hiashi Hyuga caminaba por las calles de Konoha con su porte altivo y autoritario. Claro que por dentro se extrañaba de todas las miradas que recibía, siempre lo miraban, pero nunca así.

Una mujer regordeta de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta se acercó a él haciendo una reverencia antes de hablare.

−Felicidades, Hiashi-sama−Hiashi hazlo una ceja esperando a que continuara, no sabía porque lo felicitaban. –De verdad que Hinata se sacó la lotería con su lindo novio. –Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par.

−N-N-Novio−Intento hablar lo más normal que podía.

−Sí, es muy lindo ese Uchiha, todas las chicas están muertas por él-agrego.

−Uchiha−Hinata, su Hinata con un Uchiha.

−Y creo que pronto será abuelo…−agrego lo último guiñándole un ojo. –Matta Ne, Hyuga-sama−se despidió con una mano retirándose del lugar.

Hiashi quedo de pie como estatua, solo pensando, su niña con el Uchiha ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ya no le gustaba el rubio cara de tonto? Y lo más importante ¡Abuelo! ¡El! Eso significaba que su Hija y el Uchiha habían…

Alzo la vista en cuanto escucho la voz de su hija. Era ella, se acercaba hacia el caminando al lado de… Sasuke Uchiha.

−¡Estas embarazada, Hinata!-exclamo muy enojado en cuanto la tubo en frente.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par… y luego los cerro cayendo desmayada en los brazos del Uchiha que la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo.

En Konoha… los rumores viajaban muy rápido.

* * *

_Lamento mucho haber tardado pero tuve algunos inconvenientes por los cuales no podía actualizar, solo les aclaro que el fic (o lo que sea) no lo dejare sin continuar. Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a nadie con esto._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, saben que soy pésima en eso ;)_

_Hasta el otro._

_¿Reviwes?_


	12. Novios

_Hola!_

_Les traje la continuación… ¿A tiempo? No sé… xD_

* * *

**Novios**

* * *

Los ojos de Hiashi estaban que echaban chispas, no los apartaba del Uchiha, quería ahorcarlo, quería matarlo si esto se pudiese hacer con la mirada. Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía los aún más frecuentes desmayos de Hinata, su nerviosismo aún más grande que el natural en ella, todo lo entendía ahora.

Nunca se imaginó que algo así fuera a pasar, se había dado cuenta de los rumores que corrían por Konoha y los había dejado pasar simplemente porque le parecía algo divertido la actitud de la Hyuga en cuanto a estos pero, nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos. Miro a la chica a la que ahora cargaba, sentía la penetrante mirada de Hiashi así como la elevación de su chacra, seguramente estaba deseando matarlo.

—Uchiha—el de ojos negros regreso a verlo en cuanto escucho al castaño llamarlo, no se inmutaba por estar frente a alguien como Hiashi Hyuga—Explícame, ¿A qué se refieren con que Hinata está embarazada? —volvió a hacer la pregunta que hacia un par de minutos había realizado al azabache y este extrañamente no había contestado.

—Es solo un rumor—Hiashi entrecerró la mirada, obviamente no le creía. Sasuke resoplo ya fastidiado—Usted es portador del byakugan, úselo y compruébelo—casi ordeno. Hinata podía caerle bien e incluso divertirlo pero ese hombre, por alguna razón lo exasperaba.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Hiashi ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a hablarle de ese modo? Mantuvo su compostura, la imagen era muy importante dentro de la familia Hyuga, no estaba bien que las personas que pasaban por ese lugar vieran como mataba, castraba y descuartizaba a ese chico en un montón de pedacitos. Respiro profundo y activo su byakugan.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Un suspiro salió se los labios de Hiashi, Hinata no estaba embarazada. Hiashi ya más calmado se acercó a ellos dos, y antes de mirar a su hija dio una última mala mirada al Uchiha que la sostenía, Sasuke lo ignoro.

—Hinata, despierta—intento hacerla despertar el castaño moviéndola un poco.

Hinata seguía dormida, en su mundo… soñando. Soñaba, y en sus sueños aparecían ella, Uchiha Sasuke, y… un niño de cabello negro y ojos perlas, el hijo de ambos, los tres miraban la luna emblelazados.

Sasuke paso a la chica de sus brazos a los brazos de Hiashi, Hinata parecía una muñeca de trapo, de brazo en brazo. Los ojos negros del Uchiha miraron al padre de la chica que últimamente rondaba mucho por su cabeza, sonrió de lado, se inclinó y quedo justo a la altura del oído de Hinata, le acomodo el cabello tras este. —Te besare…—dijo simplemente con su tono de voz normal.

La vena en la frente de Hiashi comenzó a palpitar, estaba a punto de decirle alguna cosa al Uchiha cuando su hija despertó completamente sonrojada, rápidamente esta se incorporó y miro al Uchiha abochornada, aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia del patriarca Hyuga. Quedo hipnotizada en los ojos de Sasuke que la veian solo a ella.

Al verlos Hiashi se convenció. La brillante mirada de su hija depositaba en el Uchiha, casi avergonzada, con esa extraña confianza y esa complicidad que se notaba en ambos, en la perlada mirada de ella y en la ónix de él, incluso lo hacían sentir excluido de un círculo invisible que ellos dos formaban. —Está bien—llamo la atención Hiashi de los otros dos haciéndolos recordar que aún estaba ahí—Entiendo—parecía que hablaba con pesar—Entonces creo que… pueden serlo. Puedes ser el novio de Hinata—dijo Hiashi sin mirarlos, miraba a un lado, parecía que su rostro casi quería hacer un puchero, estaba aceptando el hecho de que su hija… se había enamorado del Uchiha.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse, aun se recuperaba de su anterior desmayo.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo ¿Cuándo le había pedido permiso? Pero, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de esto tomo la muñeca de la Hyuga y la atrajo hasta el, Hiashi volteo a verlos en cuanto se percató de esto. Hinata choco su rostro contra el amplio y fuerte pecho de Sasuke, alzo su cabeza, la punta de su nariz se encontraba algo roja por el golpe, se veía adorable y entes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue besada de nuevo en ese día, por ese increíble hombre que siempre le hacía sentir que algo dentro de ella se desbordaba. Se separaron, la mano del Uchiha estaba en la cintura de la Hyuga, Hinata tenía el rostro alzado y sus labios aun parados con sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke mantenía una mano en la cintura de la Hyuga, con su cuerpo extremadamente pegado al de ella y miraba al frente, sonreía ladino.

Hiashi Hyuga… se había desmayado.

* * *

_Jajajaja, espero les gustara jajaja ¿Hiashi Hyuga se desmaya? ¿A alguien se le había ocurrido? A mí no… hasta ahora._

_Pequeño adelanto: Sig. Cap: Como a la Princesa (o)._

_¿Reviwes?_


	13. Princesa (o)

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste… :)_

* * *

**Princesa (o)**

* * *

La inconciencia callo sobre la peliazul en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre ¿Desde cuándo había estado ahí? ¿Había visto como el Uchiha la besaba? Y lo que más la desconcertaba y avergonzaba ¡¿Por qué había dicho que podía ser novia de Sasuke?! Ella no había podido con todo eso pasando por su cabeza y en cuanto noto que el pelinegro volvía a verla a ella no aguanto, la vergüenza era demasiada, jamás se imaginó una escena así, había caído desmayada, de nuevo, en los brazos del azabache.

Casi quiso suspirar en cuanto noto que la peliazul comenzaba a caer, obviamente la sostuvo antes de que topara contra el piso, la cargo como no recordaba haber cargado a otra chica, suponía que era normal, si ahora esta era su novia entonces debía tratarla como tal ¿No? No podía ser tan frio ¿O sí? La estaba cargando como a una autentica princesa. Miro al frente, donde Hiashi Hyuga estaba tendido en el piso con su cabello completamente desparramado sobre el suelo ¿Era algo de familia el desmayarse? ¿Todos los Hyuga tenían esa característica además de los ojos blancos? Bufo molesto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aun con la chica entre sus brazos creo un clon de sombras que chisto molesto.

El clon se acercó al Hyuuga y lo levanto del suelo, lo cargo justo como el original cargaba a su hija, como a un auténtico princeso.

-..-..-

Una docena de pares de ojos blancos estaban puestos sobre él, no se inmutaba a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza que recibía, sabía que eso pasaría, después de todo, llevaba a Hiashi Hyuuga y a su hija, le heredera y primogénita del clan Hyuga en brazos, era normal que los miembros que se hallaban presentes de dicho clan lo miraran de esa forma.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Hiashi-sama?—pregunto con seriedad un anciano que se hallaba al frente de entre todas las personas que veian con completa desconfianza al Uchiha.

—Se desmayó. Solo lo traje—hablo de manera cortante sin darle importancia. —¿Me quedare cargando a su líder todo el día? —hablo molesto.

El mismo anciano que le había dirigido la palabra entrecerró la mirada sobre el—Lleven a Hiashi-sama a su habitación. —dijo después de un rato de análisis.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos blancos se acercó al clon y tomo a su líder de los brazos de este.

En cuanto el líder del clan Hyuga había dejado de estar en los brazos del clon, este desapareció dejando una pequeña nueve de humo.

—También lleven a Hinata-sama a su…—la frase del anciano fue cortada por la tangente voz del Uchiha.

—Yo la llevare. —

—No puede, es nuestro deber…—volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Es mi novia, es mi deber—había dicho el Uchiha como excusa acallando cualquier cosa que el anciano o que cualquier otra persona fuera a decir. Sin esperar nada comenzó a caminar, dejando impresionados a los ahí presentes.

-..-..-

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, seguía llevando a la Hyuga en brazos. Parecía un príncipe llevando su princesa, a su inconsciente princesa.

La deposito en la cama dejando su cabeza posar y descansar sobre la suave almohada. Se quedó simplemente viéndola, como aquella vez en la noche donde ella se había quedado, como siempre, inconsciente. Veía sus delicadas facciones, con esa piel suave, sus largas pestañas, esos pómulos blancos que él podía hacer que tomaran color, los suaves labios rosados, parecía una princesa, su princesa, al parecer ahora era suya, todo gracias a Hiashi Hyuga. Aun se preguntaba el por qué este había dicho aquello.

_—Entonces, creo que… pueden serlo. Puedes ser el novio de Hinata— _

Sonrió de lado al recordar aquellas palabras, ¿En verdad el padre de Hinata sabría lo que había hecho?

Así que ahora eran novios. Nunca había tenido una, una novia, al menos no una formal, había tenido mujeres, mujeres con quienes repartir besos que simplemente se iban y no sabían a nada pero con Hinata era diferente, se había dado cuenta aquella vez en que la había besado ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que el sabor del beso que le había dado se había quedado con él, le había gustado lo que había sentido.

Su novia, disfrutaría de eso.

Se acercó al rostro de ella, miraba sus labios, alzo un poco su vista, seguía con los parpados cerrados, sonrió de lado, pronto despertaría. Termino de acortar la distancia chocando sus labios contra los de ella, comenzó a moverlos.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Hinata, Sasuke aprovecho esto solo para introducir su lengua. Había despertado, y aun perturbada intento corresponder el beso, saco su lengua al encuentro de la de él y la batalla comenzó, una batalla en la que ambos sabían ella jamás ganaría.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Sasuke la miro, Hinata desvió la mirada en cuanto sintió la penetrante de el sobre su persona.

_—_Aprendes rápido_—_halago, halago que sabía la avergonzaría, y como había "predicho" al instante las mejillas de la Hyuga se encendieron con un rojizo en sus mejillas._ —_Hmp, no vas a contestarle a_…—_hizo una pequeña pausa divertido_—_tu novio. —

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de esta al escucharle, así que no había sido un sueño—Y-Yo… ¿Cuándo…?... ¿Por qué…? —intento preguntar.

—Tu papá está de acuerdo, pero… yo aún no te he preguntado nada. La que decide eres tú. —dijo Sasuke adivinando las preguntas de la Hyuga, recordando que él no le había preguntado nada, si iban a ser novios, iban a comenzar bien.

Hinata volvió su mirada a él al escucharlo. —Sasuke-kun…—

Este la interrumpió. —¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata? —pregunto simplemente mirando a otro lado, era extraño, más que extraño vergonzoso, y era esa vergüenza la que hacía que los pómulos del Uchiha mostraran un sonrojo, él estaba sonrojado… de nuevo.

Estaba impresionada, no solo se lo había preguntado sino que, veía el sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha, parecía que el azabache hablaba en serio, pronto un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, uno mucho más grande que el del Uchiha, un fuerte color rojizo las adornaba. Sasuke volteo a ella, sus pómulos adornados por un rosa pálido.

Ambos sonrojados, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, ambos hechizados, sin ser conscientes de sus movimientos, se acercaron… y volvieron a besarse, en ese día, simplemente con un suave roce, cerrando sus ojos por minutos y luego abriéndolos.

Ese beso había causado que su vientre cosquillara, levanto su blanca mirada y la poso en los ojos de él. —H-Hai. Yo si quiero… ser tu novia_—_contesto, ni siquiera lo había pensado… solo lo había sentido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Entonces… atente a las consecuencias. —dijo solo para volver a besarla.

Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

* * *

_Jejeje como dije halla arriba espero que les gustara._

_Debo explicar el nombre de este cap. En el anterior cap dije que se llamaría:_ _Como a la Princesa (o). Pero era demasiado largo, así que lo acorte y quedó Princesa (o). Y ahora me dirán, ¿Por qué se llama así? ¿Qué no sabes que se dice príncipe y no princeso?. Pues sí, si lo sé pero, me gusto llamarlo así, además aquí, donde vivo princeso significa… ejem… ejem…Gay… jejjeje, por eso lo puse así. _

_Ahora, aclaración, no me burlo ni discrimino ni nada de eso a las personas que son así. Quiero que quede aclarado que yo solo decidí llamar el capítulo así porque me pareció algo divertido ver a Hiashi así, alguien tan… "masculino" como el, siendo visto de esa manera me causo gracia. Y lo de la princesa pues ya sabe… por Hinata._

_Hasta aquí todo el choro de la explicación. _

_Esperen el sig capitulo._

_¿Reviwes?_


	14. Gustos

_Hola!_

_Traje la conti, espero les guste._

* * *

**Gustos**

* * *

Se separó de sus labios solo para recuperar el aire, la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, en verdad le gustaba besarla, tenía unos labios realmente suaves.

La intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke provoco que desviara la perlada de ella.

Sasuke la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo—No me gusta que me ignoren—no era un reproche, no estaba enojado, simplemente quería que supiera que le gustaba tener su atención cuando debía ser así. —¿Por qué miras a otro lado cuando te observo? Si mirara a cualquier otra chica como te miro a ti se volvería loca y vendría corriendo hacia mí—Hinata bajo su cabeza al escucharlo. Sasuke volvió a hacer que lo mirara—¿Por qué lo haces? —él no se iría sin una respuesta.

—Yo… yo solo me-me apeno un poco—intentaba sincerarse con él, pero le era algo difícil, Sasuke se estaba comportando de una manera no linda sino comprensiva, intentando comprenderla a ella.

—No lo entiendo, te miro y observo porque me gusta hacerlo. —

Hinata lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par—¿Cómo…?—

—Si quieres que deje de hacerlo entonces lo hare—dijo interrumpiéndola, no iba a hacer algo que a ella no le gustara.

Las mejillas de Hinata ya estaban rojizas, rápidamente negó con la cabeza un par de veces—No. Me… me gusta cuando lo haces—le apenaba cuando lo hacía, pero le gustaba, le gustaba porque solo a ella la miraba y eso… eso la hacía sentir importante.

Sasuke asintió—Entonces no vuelvas a mirar a otro lado cuanto te observo a ti, mírame a los ojos, a mí me gusta tener la atención cuando es necesario—suponía que en los momentos en los que estas con tu novia eso es necesario ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió y lo miro a los ojos, chocando sus miradas—Me gustan los ojos de Sasuke-kun—hablo mirándolos absorta, sentía que en ellos se perdía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, a él le gustaban los de ella, eran extraños, pero eso era algo que no le diría… al menos no aun—¿A sí que si te gusto? —hablo burlón.

Hinata contuvo la respiración al escucharlo, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, había hablado sin pensar y él lo había tomado de la manera en que podía ser más vergonzoso para ella, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas. —No, yo no…—ahora intentaba cambiar lo que había dicho.

—Y que más te gusta…—la voz de Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente, se había acercado a ella, rozaba su ahora expuesto cuello con su nariz y hablaba de forma casi seductora.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Hinata al sentir como este posaba sus húmedos labios sobre la sensible piel de su cuello y dejaba un efímero beso en él, cosquillas, le habían dado cosquillas—Me gustan las cosquillas—

—¿Qué? —casi había exclamado incrédulo apartándose lo suficiente de ella para verla a los ojos ¿Ahora por qué hablaba de cosquillas cuando trataba de seducirla?

Hinata mordió su labio ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él hablaba sin pensar? Había sentido cosquillas, él le había preguntado que le gustaba y ella de baka había tenido que responder eso—Etto… yo… ¿No te gustan? —

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se alzó, sonrió de lado—Me gustan—Se acercó de nuevo a ella, la beso, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura.

Una risa.

Hinata había reído, Sasuke la había hecho reír ¡Le había hecho cosquillas con sus manos sin previo aviso!

Lo veía sorprendida—¿Por qué? —

—Dijiste que te gustaban—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata sonrió—¿Y-Y que le gusta a Sasuke-kun? —

Sasuke la miro serio, con la mirada clavada en ella.

Hinata se encogió en su lugar creyendo que había hecho mal en preguntarle.

Hacía años que alguien no le preguntaba por lo que le gustaba, la última vez que lo hicieron fue cuando Kakashi los hizo presentarse, cuando el equipo siete apenas se había formado, en ese entonces su respuesta había sido una casi de fastidio, no había querido hablar sobre que le gustaba porque en realidad le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y, como había dicho en aquella ocasión "No le gustaba nada en particular".

—Yo… lo siento, no debí…—

—¿Cómo que cosas? —pregunto cortando a la Hyuga y haciendo que esta se extrañase.

—¿He? —

—¿Cómo que cosas quieres que te diga que me gustan? —volvió a preguntar mirando a un lado, era extraño estar hablando de esa manera tan abierta con ella.

—Pues… por ejemplo, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? O… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? —comenzó Hinata sin saber exactamente qué decir, en realidad no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, no conocía mucho que digamos de Sasuke y se suponía que ahora era su novio, un suave color carmín se posó en sus pómulos al pensarlo.

Sasuke la miro serio—Tu primero—

—Bueno, mi comida favorita son los rollos zenzai y la canela, y una de las cosas que me gusta hacer es presionar flores—

Sasuke le quedo viendo un rato—¿Por qué te gusta presionar flores? —

—Para conservarlas—contesto sin titubear.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —Hinata asintió. El sonrió, y no era una sonrisa de lado, era una sonrisa pequeña, simple, sin burla o diversión, una sonrisa que provoco que Hinata también sonriera—También a mí—

—Sasuke-kun—hablo casi incrédula y a la vez feliz, feliz porque estaba compartiendo un muy grato momento con él, ese chico que hacía que su pecho se inflara de ese aire cálido que tanto le gustaba.

Tenían algo en común. Tal vez con el tiempo descubrieran más cosas.

Sasuke recompuso su rostro y volvió a uno serio.

La luz de la luna entro por la ventana, llamo la atención de Sasuke ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Hablando con ella, besándola y demás, se le había pasado el tiempo, debía irse, estaba tentado a quedarse pero, los Hyuga sabían que él estaba ahí, seguramente no verían bien el que él se quedara a dormir con su heredera, no es como que le importara pero, si le importaba el evitarle problemas a Hinata, ella acababa de llegar de una misión y había llegado desmayada, la había llevado a su hogar, le había hecho de comer, la había besado, su padre le había preguntado si estaba embarazada, se había desmayado, había despertado y escuchado que ahora era su novia y se había vuelto a desmayar y ahora, ahora estaban los dos solos en su habitación, seguramente ella estaba cansada… de verdad cansada.

—Mañana saldré contigo—soltó haciendo que la Hyuga lo mirara. —Tendremos una cita—decir eso sonaba raro, nunca lo había dicho y nunca espero decirlo, pero era lo que se decía ¿no? Hinata lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nunca se esperó eso, al parecer su noviazgo iba muy en serio—¿A dónde quieres ir? —

—Yo… No lo sé, nunca he estado en una cita—

Eso era un problema, él tampoco había estado en ninguna. —Entonces… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —Según sabia las citas eran pasar tiempo con alguna persona que te gusta y hacer cosas que te gustan en algún lugar que te guste, y según él, lo primero que debían elegir seria el lugar.

—No lo sé, quizá… ver una película—contesto recordando la nueva película para chicas.

—Está bien—dijo parándose del borde de la cama, todo ese tiempo se la habían pasado sobre ella—Pasare por ti en la tarde—se acercó a la ventana y subió un pie—Debo irme. —

—¡Espera! — exclamo Hinata—Sasuke-kun aún no me ha dicho que le gusta—se arriesgó a preguntar de nuevo la Hyuga acercándose hasta donde estaba el. Por un segundo Sasuke pensó que le pediría que se quedara con ella—Es tu turno—recordó.

—Me gustan las bolas de arroz —dijo en cuanto a la comida—y creo, que lo que más me gusta hacer ahora…—dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos— es besarte.—contesto de una manera demasiado simple, simple pero honesta, y para Hinata, eso era suficiente para quedarse sorprendida, tan solo por el significado de lo que había dicho.

Un beso suave, el rose de sus labios era suficiente en esta ocasión, Sasuke consideraba que de verdad ella debía descansar—Descansa—dijo para después salir de un salto por la ventana.

Hinata quedo viendo hacia la redonda luna, su cabeza estaba en otro lado en realidad.

Una cita con Sasuke ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Ella en una cita con Sasuke Uchiha? Años, meses, incluso semanas atrás… jamás se lo habría imaginado.

* * *

_Espero que les gustara. ¿Les gusto este cap? No sé porque pero a mí me sobre gusto, jajajaja, soy la autora no debería decir esas cosas, como sea. Espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado._

_Hasta el siguiente._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
